The Holidays can't get Any Better
by mandy1324
Summary: Tyson and Kai are left at the dojo for the holidays until Tyson's family get back. ( sorry not good at summaries and this is my first ever fan fic !* squeaks like a mouse * sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes and hope i did this right :) )


_**So this is my very first fic! So nervous! I hope you like it! P.s yes I know it's not even close to Christmas , being that its June, but it popped in my head and had to write it! Also sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes I am working on getting better in that area.  
**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade **_

_**Rating: think it would be best to be teens and up ! **_

_**Summary: Kai and Tyson are left alone at the dojo till Tyson's family got back ( sorry not good at summaries ! **_

The Holidays can't get no Better

Snow was falling lightly on the grown when the 21 year old Tyson woke up. Today almost

everyone was leaving the dojo to go see family for the holidays. Max was going to his mom back

in America, Ray was going to his home town , and both Hilary and Kenny was heading out to

Kenny's family so Hilary can meet them for the first half of the break then second half they was

going to Hilary's family. Daichi had already left last week. The only person who was going to be

at the dojo until Gramps, Hero, and Tyson's dad got there was going to be him and Kai. Since

Kai really didn't have any family to go back home to, seeing that his crazy grandfather is still in

jail, Gramps make sure Kai stayed for the holidays.

_Great I'm going to be stuck here with sourpuss till Gramps and them get here! _Tyson thought

while he laid in his bed with one hand behind his head and the other laying across his stomach.

He stayed like that till he heard the others getting ready to take their journeys across the world.

He got up out if bed still only wearing his pj bottoms and walked out his door. "Why you gotta

leave me here!" he said this to now one really.

"Ty you will be fun buddy. Kai isn't going to kill you or anything "His best friend, Max said

while he started to take his stuff out to the car with everyone else's.

"Things will be okay and if there is any time you need to talk you have our numbers." Ray was

standing by the coffee maker with a cup in hand. After saying this he took the last swig of his

coffee. "Well Max we better get going we need to pick up the love bugs from Kenny's house."

He turned to Tyson "do you want me to tell Hil and Kenny you tell them bye?"

With a big Sigh Tyson told his friends bye and that yes tell the two love birds bye for him. After

they left he went to work of some breakfast for both him and Kai , figuring that Kai was out

training and would be back soon. "I can't believe this! Well if it's just going to be me and him

here I might want to at least try and be nice, it is the Holiday season and … oh who am I kidding

it not like he will try and be a little more nice to me!"

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Kai walked in and lead against the door frame

of the kitchen. _I'm not that much of a grouch am I? Well if he thinks I am maybe I should show _

_him what a grouch is! _" We should start training soon"

"WHAT! BUT KAI EVERYONE LEFT!" _ugh this isn't fair! I mean come on its the holidays! _

_Does this guy not know what that MEANS! _" Kai come on why do we have to train when

everyone else isn't even here?"

Kai stood there looking at Tyson _maybe I could show him how nice I can be. _He eyed the other's

body and grinned at an idea on how he could do just that. _If only he knew how I felt about him _

_maybe then .. Who am I kidding Tyson would never …_he sighed at the thought " Fine no training

until after Christmas."

Tyson couldn't believe what he was hearing! _Kai really said no training TIL after Christmas! _

_Maybe he's not such a sourpuss after all! _"Yippee!" Tyson jumped for joy not watching what

he was doing he bumped into Kai and they both fall. "eekk! I'm so sorry Kai!" He was about to

get up till he notice how close they have been. Just a few more centimeters and they would have

been kissing. His eyes waded at this then thought _wow Kai's lips look so…_ Next thing he knew

what he was doing he lend in to Kai's sweet lips and his eyes slipped shut.

Kai was so surprised! _H-he's kissing me! _Blushing and in shock at first but then once it settled

in his mind that yes the one he loved was indeed kissing him, he kissed back. Their kiss was first

slow and steading, and then started to get more passionate while they laid there .When they

broke the kiss to get air , they was breathing heaver then they ever been. " T-tyson … I .. well .. "

Kai didn't know how to say what he was feeling

Tyson smiled _Kai is shuddering! And more then that they kissed! A-and it was wonderful! _"I

understand Kai " he blushed " I love you to" he looked at Kai to show him how much truth was

behind those words. Both of them smiled and lend in to kiss again. At that moment the door

busted open and there stood Gramps, Hero, and Tyson's Dad! All three stood there jaws on the

floor.


End file.
